


Faerie Lights

by moodringz



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, M/M, Musical Instruments, Singing, boyf riends if u squint, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 13:45:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11105778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moodringz/pseuds/moodringz
Summary: Michaels had a tough day.





	Faerie Lights

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is so short :)

Sun-kissed bronze skin, deep brown hair. A white-teeth teen smile that could light up a room, tears that could silence an entire nation. Michael pressed his glasses back against his temple, setting the off-white nintendo controller onto the soft black-ish grey carpet. His basement was lit up by a few strings of faerie lights, and d-i-y lights the wonderfully helpful world wide web. A cheap ikea bunk bed, arranged haphazardly with pillows, sat in the middle of the room for when Jeremy would stay the night. Illuminated gold, the room seemed like paradise.

Michael carefully climbed the unsteady ladder to the top bunk, sitting down on the plush red game-themed covers, picking up his ukulele. He sat back, calm, a peaceful atmosphere settling around him. He sighed, soft and luxurious. He had attempted to teach Jeremy how to play the ukulele, but Jeremy had failed miserably. They laughed it off, and Michael played songs all night. 

Strumming softly, the song came into place. Light, swift melodies filled the room. Something you could dance to, something beautiful. Like a story wove from music notes. A fantasy, a tale, something that was wonderful and devastating all at the same time. A high, a low, a love, a loss. Michael smiled, so bright and so dear.

His head against the cold wall, he sang. Letting out wavering, deep lyrics, his eyes closed and heart on his sleeve. Nobody was here to see. 

He choked up, an itchy feeling in his throat. A soft smile still playing on the edges of his lips as he teared up.


End file.
